


Погребенные воспоминания

by SexyThing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Локи ужасно наскучила эта тюрьма. И, чем дольше он пялился в стену, тем больше он думал о том, о чем думать не хотелось. В частности, о том, что воспоминания о событиях, произошедших после его падения с Радужного Моста и до того, как он вышел из Тессеракта, были довольно расплывчаты. Или, скорее, отсутствовали вовсе.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Buried Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234746) by goldenspringtime. 



> Выполнено для команды Avengers на ФБ-2014.

Локи с отвращением уставился в пустое пространство, на белую, ничем не украшенную стену комнаты. Точнее, это была даже не комната – скорее, камера. Через окна виднелось силовое поле, сдерживавшее его магическую силу. Он с усмешкой осмотрелся. Его заветной мечтой была власть. Но сперва его отверг оте… нет, не отец, уже нет… Один. Затем – смертные, которые должны были обрадоваться тому, что ими будет править бог, но вместо этого объединились против него. Он был бы хорошим правителем, и под его крылом мир стал бы лучше.

Он поймал себя на том, что постоянно выглядывает в коридор. Никто не навещал его здесь, кроме матери, приходившей его повидать, – и даже она была всего лишь иллюзией, а значит, никогда по-настоящему не была здесь. Несмотря на все заявления, что они по-прежнему оставались братьями, Тор, судя по всему, наконец-то бросил его. Локи фыркнул и повторил про себя: «наконец-то». По крайней мере, какая-то часть его так считала. Был внутри крошечный тихий голосок, отчаянно желавший, чтобы Тор пришел. Как бы он ни спорил с ним насчет их «братских» отношений, как бы ни старался заглушить этот голосок, он не хотел, чтобы брат его покинул. Локи потряс головой, загоняя эту часть себя как можно глубже в подсознание, чтобы отсрочить момент, когда она пробудится вновь.

Он уставился в стену. Ему ужасно наскучила эта тюрьма, но он все равно натягивал на лицо самодовольную усмешку, чтобы дать понять тем, кто, без сомнений, наблюдал за ним, что вся эта ситуация его очень развлекает. Хотя, конечно, это было вовсе не так, и, чем дольше он пялился в стену, тем больше думал о том, о чем думать не хотелось.

В частности о том, что воспоминания о событиях, произошедших после его падения с Радужного Моста и до того, как он вышел из портала, были довольно расплывчаты. Или, скорее, отсутствовали вовсе. Это было очень странно, и от того факта, что он не помнил ничего между этими двумя событиями, в душе начинало подниматься тревожное ощущение. Конечно, он не позволял ему отразиться на лице. В конце концов, он же был королевской крови и не мог позволить окружающим узнать, что что-то не так, да и расскажи он им – они вряд ли поверили бы. И все же оставлять тайны нераскрытыми было не в его характере. В итоге, он стал замечать, что пытается проникнуть в глубины своего разума, хотя его и пугало то, что он мог там обнаружить.

 

**Год назад**

Локи думал, что, отпустив руку, просто упадет в пропасть и погибнет, но все было гораздо хуже. Его охватил холод, пронизывающий холод, причинявший боль. И падение длилось гораздо дольше, чем он предполагал. Он падал не несколько секунд, минут и даже не несколько лет. Падение было намного длиннее и намного болезненнее.

После первого месяца Локи осознал, что единственной причиной, по которой он еще не замерз насмерть, было его происхождение, ведь он был потомком Ётунов. От этого легче не становилось. Единственной причиной, по которой его не убило падение и боль, было бессмертие. Вряд ли кто-то еще мог пережить нечто подобное.

Падение стало катализатором, усилившим его безумие. Не то чтобы он думал об этом именно так. Для него это означало лишь, что внутренние демоны стали чаще проявлять себя и чаще захватывать над ним контроль. 

Локи, конечно, было давно известно об этих демонах – он боролся с ними уже несколько столетий. Однако в итоге безумие отступило, и впервые за долгое время в его сознание пришла ясность.

Если честно, безумие поначалу нравилось Локи больше. Так было проще, спокойнее. Ему нравилась ярость, охватывавшая все существо и не оставлявшая места ни горю, ни сожалениям, ни рационализму. Это безумие так долго топталось на краешке его разума. Так тяжело было вспоминать события прошлого, когда глаза перестала закрывать пелена мрака. Тяжело было осознавать, что он сам навлек на себя эти беды, хоть и обвинял в этом других.

Очень долгое время – хотя кто знает, сколько времени он провел в этой пустоте – Локи старательно повторял, что поступил правильно. Однако это отрицание не могло продолжаться вечно, и вскоре он был вынужден признать происходящее и тот факт, что сам был во всем виноват.

 

Когда он наконец коснулся земли, Локи был изумлен – он давно уже оставил всякую надежду на то, что это падение когда-нибудь закончится. Локи уже было начал думать, что умрет в пустоте от старости, спустя тысячи лет. Колени его бессильно подогнулись – он не ел с самого начала падения. Как давно это было? Годы назад? Десятки, сотни лет? В пустоте не было понятия времени, она всегда оставалась неизменной. Падение могло длиться сколько угодно. От слабости он не мог пошевелиться. Даже чтобы открыть глаза, которые он закрыл так давно, ему нужно было приложить слишком много усилий, и потому вскоре он оставил попытки. Тогда он направил свое внимание на землю, на которой лежал. Она была холодной и жесткой, но хотя бы статичной, в отличие от пустоты.

Вскоре он услышал рядом с собой чьи-то шаги, и сердце его встрепенулось. Он был не один. Когда-то Локи думал, что ему никто не нужен, но он давно изменил свое мнение. Любой бы сделал то же, если бы так надолго остался наедине с горем и раскаянием в своих поступках. Он отчаянно надеялся, что его семья нашла его, и он наконец сможет попросить прощения, и, может быть, они смогут снова стать семьей.

Услышав вторую пару шагов, он все же сумел найти в себе силы, чтобы открыть глаза. То, что он увидел, заставило его похолодеть и пожалеть, что он сделал это. Он никогда не встречал их лично, но Фригга рассказывала о них Локи и Тору и показывала изображения. Потому он их узнал. Читаури. И, что хуже всего, среди них был Танос. Он снова в ужасе закрыл глаза.

«Какой приятный сюрприз», – прозвучал в голове голос. Он не смог скрыть дрожь, пробежавшую по его избитому телу. Он ненавидел телепатию. От нее нельзя было скрыться за хитроумными словами, даже если бы у него были силы заговорить.

«Давно ничто не попадало в этот мир», – когда голос зазвучал снова, Локи осознал, что его тревога была связана не только с телепатией, но и с тьмой, которой была наполнена чужая речь. Шаги приблизились. Сейчас Локи мечтал обрести хоть немного сил, чтобы иметь возможность отползти прочь: он буквально чувствовал исходящую от этого существа тьму. И хотя глаза его были закрыты, он знал, что скорее всего это был Танос

«Что же ты молчишь?», – спросил Танос, но по его тону Локи понял, что ему уже известен ответ и он просто насмехается над ним. Локи отчаянно желал свернуться в клубок, но был слишком слаб даже для этого. Он почувствовал прикосновение и издал громкий безмолвный крик, прозвучавший внутри, но так и не сумевший вырваться наружу. Танос был в его голове и видел его воспоминания! Локи увидел, как взрослел, видел каждый свой дурной поступок, вся сумма которых привела его сюда. Локи хотел закричать, хотел, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Но это случилось очень нескоро. Он снова видел поступки, которые раз за разом всплывали в памяти, пока он падал в пустоту. Вот только в этот раз они были почти живыми, словно те события происходили на самом деле. В конце концов, державшая его рука разжалась, и снова наступила тишина.

Локи спрашивал себя, что Танос собирается с ним сделать. Убить? Или что-то еще хуже? Он почувствовал, как его поднимают с земли – резко, без предупреждения – и тащат по полу. Они забирали его. Для чего? Что они задумали? Он пытался колдовать, но сил не было. Его плечо ударилось во что-то жесткое, и он слабо дернулся, а потом снова, когда удар пришелся по голове. Им это было безразлично.

Когда они остановились, он наконец сумел слегка приоткрыть глаза. Как раз в тот момент, когда на его запястьях защелкнулись оковы. Его кожа в тот же миг поголубела, и он понял, что это было такое. Он поднял взгляд на заковавшего его Читаури. Тот был удивлен, но только и всего. Он надел оковы и на ноги Локи, и тот мысленно дал себе пинка за то, что не попытался предотвратить это, сделать хоть что-нибудь, даже несмотря на слабость.

Читаури покинул комнату, за дверью послышались шаги еще двоих. Локи прилагал все усилия, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Он находился в металлической комнате с одной лишь дверью, открытой нараспашку. Если бы только у него были силы, он мог бы выскользнуть из оков и сбежать. Но куда ему было идти? Назад, в пустоту? Его бесило, что он ничего не может сделать. Танос и еще один Читаури вошли в комнату. Самое большее, что он мог сделать, – это смерить их взглядом. И он прекрасно осознавал, что они это знают.

«Локи», – эхом пронесся у него в голове голос Таноса. Как же он ненавидел его. – «Среброустый», – добавил тот со злобной усмешкой. – «Не вижу я что-то, почему тебя так называют».

Локи сумел лишь ошпарить его злобным взглядом.

«Давно никто не приходил в пустоту», – повторил Танос. – «Ты, Локи, будешь нам очень полезен».

Локи очень не понравились эти слова.

Он хотел спросить, что имел в виду Танос, но не мог говорить, да и все равно не был уверен, что действительно хочет это знать.

«Я не стану тебе помогать», – как можно громче подумал он вместо этого. Даже если он не мог озвучить свои мысли, он все еще мог быть непреклонен.

«Станешь», – отозвался Танос с не меньшей уверенностью в себе. Отчасти Локи был рад, что может общаться хотя бы мысленно. Его тело было все еще слишком слабо, чтобы говорить. К тому же, усталость опять одолела его, и веки снова закрылись. Ему не нравилась слепота, он хотел видеть их, но прямо сейчас не мог ничего поделать.

«Нет. Я не буду помогать. Я знаю, кто вы. Я знаю, что вы сделали», – сказал он, радуясь, что хотя бы его внутренний голос мог звучать вызывающе.

«Я тоже знаю, что ты сделал», – Локи резко забрал ртом воздух, когда Танос снова коснулся его, заставляя в очередной раз пережить худшие мгновения его жизни.

«Тогда ты также должен знать, что я изменился. Я уже не тот, кто совершил эти поступки», – по крайней мере, Локи надеялся, что изменился. Он чувствовал себя другим. Он надеялся, что, если когда-нибудь вернется в Асгард, он сумеет доказать остальным, что сошел с темного пути и никогда уже на него не вернется. Но ответ Таноса заставил кровь застыть у него в жилах.

«Это можно исправить».

Он хотел спросить, что это значит, но в этот миг шаги двух пар ног удалились прочь и покинули комнату. Он остался в одиночестве, наедине со всепожирающим ужасом, поселившимся в нижней части живота.


	2. Chapter 2

Бесконечность, проведенная в пустоте, лишила его чувства времени, и потому ему трудно было сказать, когда он вновь услышал за дверью шаги. Он снова почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его, крепко, до боли, оставляя на коже синяки. Его тонкие запястья все еще были закованы в цепи, блокировавшие магию, и это не позволяло ему исцелиться. Даже не открывая глаз, он знал, что это Танос. Он узнал его по прикосновению. От него исходила тьма, заставившая Локи содрогнуться.

«Чего ты от меня хочешь?» – мысленно крикнул он. Он почти чувствовал улыбку Таноса – злобную и угрожающую улыбку.

«Ты выведешь нас из пустоты», – уверенно ответил он.

Локи хотел выбраться отсюда больше, чем кто-либо другой, но выпускать Таноса в его планы не входило. Однако он вовсе не ждал, что тот примет отрицательный ответ. Раньше в подобной ситуации он сказал бы что-нибудь умное. Но магия была недоступна, а он все еще был слишком слаб, даже чтобы долго держать глаза открытыми. Он не пытался передать Таносу свои мысли, но был более чем уверен, что тот все равно их слышал.

«Неважно, хочешь ты помогать мне или нет. Ты все равно это сделаешь»

Локи вздрогнул от этих слов.

«Нет», – ответил он, не сумев, однако, избавиться от страха перед Таносом. Он был хитер, умер и стар: этих трех качеств было достаточно, чтобы любого сделать грозным противником.

«Ты дерзок, но рано или поздно ты покоришься», – произнес голос Таноса, и тот снова удалился. Локи отчаянно желал узнать, что, кроме угроз, приготовил для него Танос. Лишь позже он пожалел о своем желании.

 

Локи кормили достаточно, чтобы к нему вернулся голос. Чтобы, чувствуя, как лезвия ножей рисуют узоры на его коже, он мог кричать не только внутренне. Из-за антимагических наручников его кожа оставалась голубой, и кровь из красной превратилась в черную. Локи тщетно старался заглушить крик. Сил надолго не хватало, и тот в конце концов прорывался сквозь сжатые губы.

Они пытали его, пытали каждый день. Они хотели, чтобы он вывел их из пустоты – это было единственное, что он знал. Иногда он думал, что стоило избавить себя от этих мучений и просто огласиться. Но гордость – или то, что от нее осталось – не позволяла этого сделать. К тому же, могли пострадать невинные люди. После того, как его отец-король бросил его ребенком умирать, его не заботила судьба Ётунов. Король был таким же, как все они, таким же, как его королевство, и именно поэтому Локи так стремился их уничтожить. Да и кроме того, по правде, они были напоминанием о том, кем он был на самом деле. И потому он желал, чтобы они исчезли. Но были в мире и другие планеты, которым он не желал зла. Именно эти мыли заставляли его молчать и не поддаваться Таносу. Даже несмотря на то, что детали его плана были пока неизвестны.

 

Локи был так слаб, что в первые секунды даже не понял, что обычно сковывавшие его цепи исчезли. Однако этих нескольких мгновений было достаточно, чтобы на его запястьях защелкнулись другие. Он взглянул вверх, на Другого – змееподобное существо, которое, казалось, наслаждалось своей «работой». 

Танос отсутствовал. Должно быть, был слишком занят, чтобы наблюдать за всеми «сеансами» Локи и Другого. Локи позвенел цепями, пытаясь понять, чем они отличались от прежних. Он снова взглянул на Другого, но не сумел ничего прочесть на его лице. Он никогда не выдавал своих мыслей.

– Зачем? – спросил Локи хрипло и едва слышно, с удивлением отметив, что всего минуту назад горло было гораздо суше. Другой улыбнулся. Он тоже владел телепатией, но предпочитал говорить вслух.

– Неужели ты не чувствуешь разницы?

Только тогда Локи почувствовал. Он понял, что магия его не была блокирована полностью. Он попытался снять цепи с ее помощью, но не сумел. Однако кожа его снова приобрела вид, присущий Асам. Выборочная блокировка магии. Асгардцы тоже владели такой технологией. Она не позволяла колдовать, но допускала использование врожденных способностей, присущих всем Асгардцам и Ётунам – способность быстро исцеляться. Локи не знал, что и думать. Они не вернули бы ему внешность Асов и способность к регенерации без причины, верно? Вскоре он нашел ответ на свой вопрос. Другой не хотел выходить за пределы пыток без его способности к исцелению.

 

В пустоте трудно судить о времени. Локи не знал точно, сколько прошло часов или дней, прежде чем Танос решил снова почтить его своим присутствием. Когда он вошел, Локи сумел лишь мысленно послать ему несколько несмелых оскорблений, и снова замкнулся в себе, думая о том, уж не собирался ли Танос наконец взять дело в свои руки. Однако тот лишь смотрел на него, заставляя нервничать все больше и больше. От страха Локи позабыл, как говорить. Танос долго не отрывал от него взгляда, а затем двинулся вперед. С прошлой их встречи Локи сумел накопить немного сил, и в этот раз попытался отползти назад. Но цепи были коротки, и вскоре Танос оказался совсем рядом.

– Ты поможешь нам, – сказал он, впервые заговорив вслух. Локи покачал головой, но жест этот был очень слаб: после нескольких месяцев пыток часть его хотела сдаться. Часть его хотела исполнить все, что прикажет Танос, – и к черту всю вселенную.

Однако другая половина неустанно напоминала ему об ошибках прошлого и об обещании, что он больше никогда не совершит их снова. Но он был утомлен, и попытка отшатнуться отняла остатки сил. Танос снова коснулся его, и его голос, громче и сильнее, чем какой-либо другой, наполнил Локи.

«Хочешь знать, почему ты мне поможешь?» – насмешливо проговорил он, и Локи скривился. Слишком громко! Танос проник в его разум, и это причиняло боль! «Часть тебя более чем согласна помочь мне, и все, что от меня требуется – это разбудить ее».

Локи застыл. Он догадывался, что имел в виду Танос, но не мог в это поверить. Долгое время он пытался разбудить в себе прежнего монстра, потому что считал, что так будет проще. Но несмотря на это, он осознавал, что не хочет его возвращения. Ярость все время клокотала внутри того Локи. Даже когда все было в порядке, когда вокруг был мир и покой, когда он был счастлив, он не замечал этого и не наслаждался теми мгновениями. Он не хотел снова превращаться в себя прежнего, в этот сгусток ярости.

– Нет… – прошептал он, но Танос лишь рассмеялся в его разуме.

«Ты для меня бесполезен, в отличие от него», – сказал он, и образы и воспоминания заполнили его сознание, пресекая все возможности неправильного толкования слова «он». Локи увидел себя в самые темные и самые ненавистные мгновения жизни, увидел сплетенные им заговоры и причиненные им разрушения.

– Его больше нет, – это была ложь: прежний Локи с каждой секундой пыток становился все сильнее. Ярость помогала выдерживать мучения, а прежний Локи и был той частью его, которая хотела сдаться Таносу. И как только он позволил ей стать настолько сильной?

«Ты не можешь мне лгать», – только и ответил Танос. Он знал, что бесполезно взывать к состраданию, но неожиданно для себя все же попытался это сделать.

– Прошу, Танос, отпусти меня.

Локи ощутил его смех и снова поморщился от боли.

«С какой стати мне отпускать того, кто выведет нас из пустоты и даст возможность вернуться к исполнению нашего предназначения?»

– Я не стану помогать тебе, а тот Локи уже мертв, – слабо качая головой, ответил он.

«Он жив, но даже если бы это было не так, я бы вернул его». Локи закричал так же отчаянно, как и во время пыток Другого. Боль была не только физической – в его голове одно за другим вспыхивали воспоминания. Они пробуждали в душе ярость… и безумие. Потому что именно оно когда-то занимало все его существо, и именно его Танос хотел возвратить. Он боролся, но, что бы он ни делал, Танос был сильнее. Одно за другим он показывал ему воспоминания, которые Локи мечтал позабыть. Но этого было недостаточно: Танос менял и извращал их. Иногда изменения были незначительными, иногда – заметными. Локи пытался восстановить реальные воспоминания, но это было так трудно сделать, пока в голове носились фальшивые образы, которые повторялись чаще, чем он успевал воображать правдивые.

Он чувствовал, как с каждой секундой в душе просыпается монстр, а покой и ясность медленно растворяются в ярости и ненависти ко всему и всем, но особенно – к его семье. Глупцы, лгавшие ему всю жизнь. «Отец», забравший его, чтобы сделать разменной монетой, козырем в рукаве. Брат, всегда по всем затмевавший его. Тор делал все, чтобы он всегда оставался в тени, где его никогда никто не увидит. Брат, сбросивший его с Радужного Моста в пустоту!

На мгновение он нахмурился, припоминая, что все было не так. Он должен был отпустить руку. Но в тот же миг его разум наполнили искаженные воспоминания. Тор сбросил его в Бездну. Это Тор был виноват в его страданиях! Локи потряс головой. Нет, все было не так. Боль усилилась, и Локи вскрикнул. Он смотрел, как Тор толкает его в пустоту раз за разом, снова и снова, пока не поверил в это. То же произошло и с другими воспоминаниями. И с каждым измененным образом ярость становилась все сильнее и сильнее, нарастая, пока не заполнила все его существо. Эта ярость была бездонна и совсем не похожа на то чувство, что руководило им во время сражений с Тором. Ничто не могло сравниться с тем, что он испытывал сейчас, потому что вся его зависть и ненависть была умножена во много раз. Он стал прежним – только гораздо, гораздо хуже. Именно в этот момент Танос наконец отпустил его, и Локи поднял взгляд.

– Я не стану пешкой в твоей войне. Однажды я уже избежал этой участи, избегу ее и во второй раз, – прошипел он сквозь зубы, чувствуя поддержку и опору такой знакомой злости.

– Ты не хочешь доказать это им? – спросил Танос, но манипулировать Локи было не так просто. Он был богом манипуляции. Он найдет выход, он выберется отсюда и отомстит – но на своих условиях. Ему не нужна была ничья помощь! Он – Локи, и он сам отыщет способ! Локи знал, что Танос что-то сделал с ним, но тот, похоже, просто не понимал, что только что сделал его сильнее и выносливее, дал ему способность выдержать что угодно.

«Другой вернется завтра». 

Локи моргнул, вспоминая боль. Но память о ней была не так сильна, как память о предательстве семьи. Он сможет стерпеть новую боль, даже не помня о том, как сумел стерпеть прежнюю. В конце концов, он Локи. И он сможет пережить что угодно после того, как пережил вероломство близких.

 

Как ни странно, воспоминания о прежних пытках оказались расплывчатыми и неясными, и потому он оказался совершенно не готов. Не желая снова становится пешкой в чьей-то игре, Локи держался, сколько мог. В конце концов, боль стала невыносимой даже для него. Но он не собирался ничего делать просто так. Он поднял руку, и Другой остановился.

– Я выведу вас, но у меня есть условие, – уверенно сказал он, хотя в душе оставался страх, что Другой просто будет терзать его, пока никаких условий не останется. Но тот остановил занесенную руку.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил он.

– Я хочу править Землей, – ответил Локи. Ведь кто-то же должен ею править. И пусть это не Асгард, о котором он мечтал, но это власть. А власти он желал больше всего.

– Взамен я дам вам все, что захотите, – добавил он. Другой посмотрел на него и вышел из комнаты. – Я дам вам все, что захотите! – отчаянно крикнул Локи ему вслед.

На долгое время его оставили в покое. Локи давно перестал вести счет времени. Раны, нанесенные Другим, совсем исцелились – даже длинный и глубокий порез на груди. Локи услышал, как открывается дверь его камеры и увидел Таноса и Другого. Он поднял взгляд, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть страх и нетерпение. Примут ли они его предложение? Окажется ли он наконец на свободе?

– Вы согласны? – устало спросил он. После долгого молчания Танос наконец кивнул и принялся объяснять, что от него требуется. Как оказалось, он уже все подготовил, оставалось лишь доработать план.

Через неделю он был готов к бою. Локи знал, что должен делать, и знал, каким будет наказание в случае провала. Впервые за все это время он оказался в другой части корабля – и впервые осознал, что это был именно корабль: здесь было огромное окно, за которым открывалось бездонное пространство пустоты.

Он ждал последних инструкций Таноса, прежде чем перенестись с помощью магии через портал, созданный Тессерактом. Его терзало смутное чувство тревоги, которое не хотелось показывать. Его беспокоило то, что путешествие может оказаться болезненным. Локи старался не думать о нем, переключая свое внимание на убийства, которые предстояло совершить, и власть, которую предстояло захватить. Из него выйдет хороший правитель, но учитывая то, что править ему придется от имени Читаури, о свободе воли не могло быть и речи. С другой стороны, людям свобода была и не нужна: они использовали ее только для того, чтобы уничтожать друг друга. Другой во время сеансов убедил его в этом.

В комнату вошли Танос и Другой, и первый из них держал в руках скипетр. Это оружие принадлежало ему. Оно позволит Локи контролировать тех, чьего сердца он коснется. Оно поможет ему в битве, сделает его королем Земли. Стоило признать, ему нравилась мысль об управлении людьми, о том, чтобы держать их в своих руках и лепить из них все, что пожелается. Танос протянул ему скипетр, и Локи, отступив назад, несколько раз взмахнул им, чтобы взвесить оружие в руке. До этого мгновения ему позволяли лишь прикоснуться к нему, чтобы узнать, что происходит на Земле – именно так он и нашел местоположение Тессеракта. Локи закрыл глаза, мысленно фокусируясь на Тессеракте, но тут ощутил прикосновение рук к своей голове.

– Что ты делаешь? – испуганно спросил он, открыв глаза и встретившись со взглядом Таноса.

– Закрепляю твою решимость, – ответил тот и снова сжал ладони. Глаза Локи распахнулись. 

Где-то на самом дне его памяти еще оставались воспоминания о времени, проведенном в пустоте, воспоминания, уходящие во времена до ясности, до покоя. Но они были смутны, а теперь и вовсе скрыты. Вместо них осталась только решительность и ярость. До Локи донеслись слабые голоса:

– Зачем погребать его воспоминания? – спросил Другой.

– Чтобы он оставался в нашей власти, не колебался и не пытался сделать что-нибудь, что разрушило бы наши планы.

Через мгновение память об этом разговоре исчезла вместе со всем остальным, оставив лишь непоколебимую решимость, знание о том, что он должен делать, и о наказании за поражение.

– Ступай, – сказал Танос. Локи, первое мгновение растерянный, моргнул, но, вспомнив о своей ярости, кивнул, растянув ну губах злобную усмешку.

– Что ж, увидимся на другой стороне, – сказал он и с помощью магии перенесся на Землю.

 

Локи лишь копнул по поверхности, подошел к самому краю. Услышав странный звук, он моргнул. Камера взорвалась, и последние мысли о прошлом растворились сами собой. «Это будет очень интересно», – подумал он, широко улыбаясь.


End file.
